JÓVENES PROBLEMÁTICOS
by Narutinachan
Summary: SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 100. Después de asegurarse de haber despistado a todos, Zeno se acerco a la entrada de la tienda de campaña de Yona y Hak. Suspiró resignado a la vez que cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Estaba seguro de que los que estaban dentro agradecerían que no les viera en esa situación. -Animo Zeno. Alguien tiene que cuidar de los jóvenes irresponsables.
1. Chapter 1

Yun salió de la tienda de campaña con expresión somnolienta y soltando un amplio bostezo. Se estiró, ahora que podía hacerlo tranquilamente, para después masajear distraídamente algunos de sus adoloridos músculos. Dormir en la tienda de campaña grande apretujado entre todas esas bestias era un dolor. Pero no tenía otro remedio. Como estaban en un territorio peligroso otra vez, no era sensato que la princesa y él estuviesen solos e indefensos en la tienda pequeña. Y estaba descartado que Yona durmiera en la tienda grande con los demás hombres, por obvios motivos. Así que le tocaba sacrificarse al genio guapo. Mientras que Hak dormía con la princesa, para gran satisfacción de este y disgusto de los guerreros dragón, que no entendían por qué era siempre la bestia del Trueno quien conseguía el 'honor' de proteger personalmente a la princesa. Pero era expreso deseo de ella que esto fuese así desde hacía tiempo, así que no podían hacer mucho más que rabiar y patalear. Eran tan molestos.

Miró al horizonte, comprobando que el sol aún apenas había comenzado a salir. Era un poco pronto para empezar a preparar el desayuno, pero ya no aguantaba más allí dentro. Podría ponerse a hacer otras cosas que tenía pendientes, como hacer medicinas o lavar la ropa antes de que los demás se levantaran.

-Buenos días, muchacho – le habló una voz cerca haciendo que el corazón casi se le saliera del susto -. Hoy has sido muy madrugador.

Yun se giró en dirección a la voz, para encontrarse a Zeno que estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y mostrándole una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

-Casi me matas del susto, idiota. Y mira quién fue a hablar ¿Se puede saber que haces ya levantado? Nunca te despiertas antes de que haya empezado a preparar el desayuno – le reprendió cuando se recuperó de la impresión.

-No grites tanto, despertarás a todos – le advirtió el rubio susurrando, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios y mirándole de forma sebera como si estuviese reprendiendo a un niño pequeño, aunque su expresión era burlona -. Y respecto a tu pregunta, Zeno tenía tanta hambre que no podía dormir. Por eso Zeno se ha levantado temprano.

-¿Por qué no me extraña? – exclamó Yun exasperado, haciendo caso a su advertencia de bajar la voz -. Solo espero que no te hayas comido todas las provisiones. Estamos a días de distancia de la aldea más cercana.

-Zeno no haría eso – parecía verdaderamente ofendido -. Zeno es un buen chico. Zeno estaba esperando a que el muchacho hiciera el desayuno.

-Lo que tú digas.

A pesar de lo que le dijo, Yun aún no estaba muy convencido, así que hizo un rápido repaso de la bolsa de las provisiones. Efectivamente, todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado ayer.

-El muchacho no cree en la palabra de Zeno. Zeno se siente ofendido – aunque por su voz, más que molesto parecía divertido por la situación.

-¡¿Cómo esperas que me fie de la palabra de un pozo sin fondo como tú?!

-El muchacho es tan cruel, y estás gritando otra vez.

Yun se apresuró en taparse la boca y se esforzó por controlar su carácter explosivo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto? – el dragón verde hizo su aparición, saliendo de la tienda de campaña -. Ser despertado a gritos no es hermoso. Sería una desgracia para todo el género femenino, que mi belleza desapareciera por no dormir el tiempo necesario.

-¿Ves? El muchacho ha despertado a Ryokuryuu.

Yun no hizo caso de sus palabras y se giró hacia el recién llegado. De perdidos al rio, por lo menos ya no tenía que contenerse.

-Tienes un ego demasiado grande, bestia. Y no exageres, ya casi es la hora a la que te sueles levantar.

-No me refería solo a Yun-kun – se explicó este, con esa sonrisa burlona que usaba siempre que estaba planeando alguna maldad -. Esta noche ha sido especialmente movida.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestionó el más joven confundido. Pero, antes de que Jae-ha pudiera continuar, Zeno intervino cambiando sospechosamente de tema.

-Ya que Ryokuryuu está despierto, debería ir a cazar algo para el desayuno. La carne es buena para el crecimiento, y Zeno tiene hambre.

-¿Desde cuándo cazamos carne para desayunar? Desde luego no tienes límite. Confórmate con lo que sobro de la cena de ayer – una vez más Yun no pudo contenerse, a pesar de que sabía que el rubio había cambiado de tema a posta. Pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer oír lo que ese pervertido fuera a decir, así que no pasaba nada.

-Y tampoco es como si Zeno-kun necesitase alimentarse para crecer. Ventajas de ser un niño eterno, ¿no?

Era obvio que esa era una pequeña venganza de Jae-ha porque su broma inicial había sido interrumpida.

-Zeno insiste en que Ryokuryuu debería ir de caza – la sonrisa no abandono su rostro, a pesar de que era obvio que ahora era forzada -. En realidad, Ryokuryuu sabe que Zeno le está haciendo un favor. Así que haz caso a Zeno.

-¿Por qué tienes que arruinarme la diversión, Zeno-kun? – se quejó de forma exagerada -. Pero por ahora haré caso de la sabiduría del anciano. Aunque no creas que esto ha terminado. Es algo demasiado bueno como para dejarlo pasar.

-Después Ryokuryuu puede hacer lo que quiera. Pero Zeno no se hace responsable de las consecuencias.

Jae-ha sacudió la mano despreocupadamente, como si no considerara necesaria su advertencia, para después girarse y desaparecer de un salto del claro en el que habían instalado el campamento.

-¿Se puede saber de qué se trataba todo eso? – preguntó Yun cabreado. No estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta, pero no podía evitar sentirse frustrado. Después de todo era un genio guapo, y no le gustaba no entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-El muchacho no lo quiere saber. Por lo menos tu, haz caso a Zeno – se limitó a decir este, volviendo a su actitud infantil.

Yun no estaba del todo satisfecho. Pero decidió no insistir. Seguramente ya se enteraría más tarde.

-Buenos días – les saludo Kija, desperezándose. Shin-ah también salió de la tienda detrás de él -. ¿Por qué está todo el mundo tan animado tan temprano? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-A mi no me mires – se apresuró en decir Yun -. Sois vosotros bestias los que siempre estáis complicando las cosas. Y yo que quería tener un rato de tranquilidad – se quejó antes de alejarse del grupo y comenzar a sacar sus instrumentos para hacer medicina de su bolsa. Al parecer determinado a retomar su rutina matutina a pesar de todo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Kija por su parte con expresión confundida.

-Nada de lo que Hakuryuu deba preocuparse – explicó Zeno -. Tan solo que Ryokuryuu se ha despertado esta mañana con ganas de chanza.

-Este Jae-ha es un irrespetuoso. Debería dejar de comportarse tan frívolamente.

-Zeno cree que si no lo hiciera, no sería Ryokuryuu. Sería extraño.

-Sí, pero a veces se excede. Como su empeño por ver los ojos de Seiryuu. ¿No lo crees Shin-ah? – Kija se giró hacia el nombrado, pero se sorprendió al ver que este parecía no estar haciendo caso a la conversación mientras miraba a algo fijamente - ¿Shin-ah? – cuestionó a la vez que seguía la dirección de la mirada de este. Para descubrir que lo que estaba mirando tan fijamente era la tienda de campaña en la que aún se encontraban Yona y Hak. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? Todo tipo de terribles posibilidades se pasaron por la cabeza del dragón blanco, haciendo que entrara en pánico -. ¿Acaso ese tipo le ha hecho algo indebido a la princesa? Como haya sido así le despedazaré – aseguró a la vez que despertaba el poder de su garra dragón con un aura demoníaca a su alrededor y se disponía a comprobarlo por si mismo. Pero Zeno se atravesó en su camino para detenerle.

-No. Tranquilo, Hakuryuu. Zeno está seguro de que la señorita está a salvo.

-No me quedaré tranquilo hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos – no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente.

-Zeno lo jura en el nombre de Ouryuu. La señorita está bien – insistió igual de determinado -. Además la señorita necesita descansar. Si aún está dormida es mejor no despertarla. Y si le pasase algo nos avisaría. ¿A que Zeno tiene razón, Seiryuu? La señorita está durmiendo, ¿verdad?

-Sí – confirmó este, aunque seguía mirando hacia la tienda con una expresión ligeramente confundida. Abrió la boca como si fuese a decir algo más, pero Zeno le interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Ves? Hakuryuu no tiene de qué preocuparse. ¿O es que Hakuryuu quiere montar un alboroto que despierte a la señorita y ser el responsable de que no descanse lo suficiente?

-De ninguna manera – se apresuró en asegurar Kija, ahora ligeramente apesadumbrado -. Pero…

-Pero nada. Todo está bien. Lo que Hakuryuu debe hacer es buscar leña para poder calentar el desayuno. Así cuando la señorita despierte podrá alimentarse apropiadamente.

-Supongo que tienes razón – cedió finalmente, su mano de dragón volvió a su tamaño normal.

-Zeno siempre tiene razón – aseguró con una amplia sonrisa y actitud petulante -. Deberíais escuchar más a Zeno.

-No hace falta que seas tan creído – le reprendió levemente, antes de girarse para dirigirse hacia el bosque -. Volveré en seguida.

-Tómate tu tiempo – se despidió Zeno con una amplia sonrisa y agitando sus manos en despedida exageradamente. Aunque en cuanto el dragón blanco desapareció de su vista relajó su postura y soltó un suspiro aliviado. Su expresión parecía decir: "Eso ha estado cerca". Finalmente se giró hacia Shin-ah, que seguía mirando absorto la tienda de campaña de Yona -. Seiryuu no debería seguir mirando. No es algo que deban hacer los niños buenos – le reprendió cariñosamente estirándose para darle un leve golpecito en la cabeza.

Shin-ah le hizo caso y se giro para mirar a Zeno. Sin embargo su expresión estaba llena de confusión.

-¿Por qué…?

-Zeno promete que se lo explicará todo a Seiryuu. Pero ahora no es el momento. Simplemente no le digas a nadie lo que has visto, y mucho menos le preguntes a la señorita o al señor al respecto. No es correcto, y no es algo que Seiryuu debería haber visto.

-Lo siento. No lo sabía – se disculpó con un susurro obviamente apesadumbrado.

A pesar de que su rostro no se podía ver por su máscara, su pose era tan tierna como la de cachorrito que se arrepentía después de haber hecho una travesura. La estampa se completó cuando Ao asomó la cabeza desde dentro de su peluca con una expresión somnolienta. Zeno estaba seguro de que su corazón se habría detenido al ver tanta lindura si no hubiese sido tan robusto.

-Está bien. Está bien. Zeno lo sabe – reiteró Zeno sonriéndole enternecido -. Zeno promete que se lo explicará todo a Seiryuu más tarde, pero ahora, ¿le podrías hacer un favor a Zeno? ¿Puedes encargarte de vigilar a los demás para que nadie se acerque a la tienda de campaña de la señorita mientras Zeno soluciona la situación? Zeno no tardará mucho. – Shin-ah le miró durante unos segundos para después asentir en conformidad -. Muchas gracias. Seiryuu es un buen chico. Entonces te lo encargo. Y recuerda lo que ha dicho Zeno. No mires.

Shin-ah asintió varias veces, mostrando su determinación, haciendo que Ao casi se callera de su peluca.

Zeno le sonrió una última vez en agradecimiento, comprobó que Yun aún estaba entretenido haciendo medicinas, y después se dirigió a la susodicha tienda de campaña sigilosamente. Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta vaciló por un instante y suspiró resignado a la vez que cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Estaba seguro de que los que estaban dentro agradecerían que no les viera en esa situación.

-Animo Zeno. Alguien tiene que cuidar de los jóvenes irresponsables – se murmuró a si mismo para autoconvencerse y se arrodilló para entrar.

Una vez dentro se giró hacia la puerta y abrió los ojos por un momento para asegurarse de cerrarla bien. Después suspiró por última vez y cerró los ojos de nuevo, y está vez también se los tapó con las manos para asegurarse de no ver nada. Estaba seguro de que él también agradecería no ver la imagen que estaba a su espalda. Con su imaginación tenía más que suficiente. Una vez listo, se giró hacia ellos para hablarles de frente y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sin apartarse de la entrada.

-Señorita. Señor – les llamó armándose de valor -. Zeno cree que es mejor que os despertéis ya. Necesitaréis tiempo para adecentaros.

-Zeno… - esa era la voz somnolienta de Yona, y también escuchó el leve quejido de molestia de Hak junto con el sonido de las mantas moviéndose. El silencio se mantuvo durante unos segundos, hasta que Yona pareció darse cuenta de la situación y exclamó -. ¡Zeno! – su grito debió despertar del todo a Hak, porque escuchó también una exclamación suya, seguido de más sonidos de movimiento, esta vez más apresurados -. No me tapes así Hak, es vergonzoso. La manta. Dame la manta. ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! – le reprendió con tono histérico.

-Pues anoche no te quejaste mucho, princesa – habló con tono burlón.

-Detente, Hak. No me toques ahí. ¡Ya basta!

-Zeno sigue aquí – decidió recordarles el dragón amarillo incómodo. Ya había oído suficiente y no quería saber más cosas de las necesarias.

-Cierto, ¿y por qué sigues aquí? – le preguntó Hak aún burlón, como si no le importara realmente su presencia -. ¿Acaso nuestro venerable anciano es un pervertido al que le gusta mirar a otros mientras…?

-¡Zeno no ha visto nada! – le interrumpió azorado. Sentía su rostro caliente bajo sus manos. Seguro que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. Hacía muchos siglos que algo no le hacía perder así la compostura. Y la bestia del Trueno no estaba ayudando con la ya de por si incómoda situación -. Zeno ha entrado con los ojos cerrados. Zeno es un buen chico.

-¿Cómo has sabido qué…? – Yona no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta, seguramente por la vergüenza.

-Los guerreros dragón tenemos los sentidos más desarrollados de lo normal, y el señor y la señorita no fueron muy silenciosos anoche – dijo seguro de que eso sería suficiente explicación – Zeno entiende que la juventud de estos tiempos es atrevida. Pero sería mejor que la próxima vez fueseis más discretos.

-¿El anciano ha venido a reprender a los jóvenes por su mala conducta? Qué considerado.

-Deja de bromear, Hak.

Zeno estaba tratando de ser lo más discreto y comprensivo posible en consideración a Yona. Pero ya no pudo seguir conteniéndose en vengarse de la actitud del antiguo general.

-¿Acaso el señor hubiese preferido que fuese Ryokuryuu el que os encontrara así? Zeno ya tuvo que retenerle anoche para que no se acercara para poder oíros mejor. ¿O tal vez Hakuryuu? Quien hace un momento iba a entrar con intenciones de desgarrar al señor si había hecho algo "indecente" a la señorita. Lo cual, evidentemente, sí que ha sucedido. ¿O Seiryuu que está deseando averiguar por qué en esta noche tan fría el señor y la señorita se han quedado dormidos desnudos…?

-¡¿Shin-ah nos ha visto?! ¡¿Desnudos?! – exclamó Yona histérica interrumpiéndole.

-Ah, entonces Zeno ha acertado. Gracias por la confirmación señorita. Así Zeno sabrá a lo que se enfrenta cuando más tarde tenga que dar "la charla" a Seiryuu – continuó en tono guasón.

Yona soltó un gemido acongojado, seguramente estaría al borde del colapso por la vergüenza. Así que el rubio decidió tener piedad y dejar las bromas y el sarcasmo de lado.

-Seiryuu os estuvo mirando de forma inocente e inconsciente; pero si, lo hizo. Cuando Zeno le dijo que hacer eso estaba mal estaba muy apenado y confundido. No parece estar informado sobre ese tema en concreto. Zeno prometió que le explicaría todo luego, pero Zeno no sabe si conseguirá hacérselo entender del todo. ¿O tal vez preferiría ser el señor el que le de "la charla"? – el silencio que siguió a su pregunta fue respuesta suficiente. El rubio suspiró pesadamente -. Zeno no está en contra de que el señor y la señorita se muestren su amor de la forma que quieran. Pero debéis ser conscientes de que viajáis en un grupo. Zeno os ruega que recapacitéis y seáis más cuidadosos de ahora en adelante, porque Zeno no sabe si podrá volver a cubriros la próxima vez. ¿Entendido?

-Lo siento, Zeno – se limitó a susurrar Yona apesadumbrada.

-Recibido, anciano. La próxima vez me asegurare de amordazarla – parecía decirlo completamente en serio.

-¡Hak! – le reprendió ella y se pudo oír el sonido de un golpe seguido de un leve quejido.

-Muy bien. Entonces Zeno saldrá para que os cambiéis – dijo con su habitual tono alegre, ignorando su leve pelea de enamorados y decidiendo que ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir -. Zeno os recomienda que os deis prisa. Porque seguramente el próximo en querer entrar será el muchacho para avisaros de que el desayuno está listo, y, como ya sabéis, es realmente terco con los horarios de las comidas.

El guerrero dragón se volteó hacia la salida y se dispuso a irse.

-Zeno, espera – le llamó ella.

-¿Sí, señorita?

-Gracias por todo, y… de verdad siento mucho todos los inconvenientes.

-Está bien. Los jóvenes tienen que cometer travesuras antes de convertirse en adultos responsables.

-No hables de nosotros como si fuésemos niños traviesos, anciano.

Zeno simplemente se rió antes de salir de la tienda de campaña. Los jóvenes podían ser tan problemáticos. Pero aún así, no podía evitar quererles a todos porque eran tan lindos. Eran sus lindos niños.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Me lo he pasado tan bien escribiendo esta historia. Ya he escrito demasiadas cosas dramáticas de Zeno, necesitaba escribir algo cómico y bizarro como esto para variar. Bizarro como Zeno, el autoproclamado más bizarro del grupo jajaja

Tengo en mente un pequeño capítulo extra para esta historia, en la que se vea lo que pasa más tarde durante el desayuno. ¿Os gustaría que lo escribiera?

De nuevo muchas gracias a Tsukiyo-san, mi fiel lectora. Tus comentarios me hacen tan feliz. Espero que también te haya gustado esta historia loca. Estaré esperando ansiosa tu review.

Nos vemos.


	2. Capítulo Extra 1

Capítulo extra:

Yun cada vez estaba más frustrado, porque seguía sin saber lo que estaba pasando. Y ya no era Zeno el único que actuaba extraño. Levantó la vista del desayuno para ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante él.

En realidad ahora Zeno era el único que se comportaba más o menos normal, devorando su comida como si no existiese un mañana. Por su parte Shin-ah no parecía muy interesado en su plato, que estaba siendo devorado por Ao sin que este pareciera percatarse. El dragón azul miraba alternativamente a todos, sobre todo a Zeno y Yona, para después abrir la boca como si fuese a decir algo y finalmente no decir nada porque Zeno le distraía con uno sus comentarios tontos. En cuanto a Yona, su rostro estaba aún más rojo que su cabello, que ya era decir. Al principio se había asustado pensando que tendría fiebre, pero ella se había negado a ser examinada hablando entrecortadamente y negándose a hacer contacto visual con él. Estaba actuando igual con todo el mundo, y eso estaba preocupando a todos, sobre todo a Kija.

-Princesa, ¿seguro que esa bestia incivilizada no os ha hecho nada "indebido"?

-No. No. Estoy bien. Estoy bien – volvió a repetir la chica mecánicamente con una sonrisa forzada y sin apartar la mirada de su plato.

Jae-ha volvió a soltar una carcajada exagerada, como cada vez que Kija había hecho esa pregunta. Y una vez más Hak trató de atravesarle con su lanza con expresión asesina. Jae-ha se salvo de la muerte por los pelos con una elegante pirueta.

-Estoy seguro de que Hak no le ha hecho nada que ella no quisiera – se atrevió a decir el dragón verde, tentando aún más a su suerte -. Estoy seguro de que consiguió que nuestra "inocente" princesa se lo rogara. Después de todo nuestro Hak tiene muchos recursos – se agachó justo a tiempo de evitar que le decapitara.

-A ti sí que te voy a hacer suplicar degenerado, pero por una muerte rápida – el aura asesina de Hak era tan solo comparable a la que tenía cuando veía a Soo-won.

El dragón verde corrió por su vida, sin parar de burlarse, mientras la bestia del Trueno le perseguía como un poseído.

-Zeno ya se lo advirtió a Ryokuryuu – murmuró Zeno distraídamente, antes de seguir comiendo.

-¿Qué quería decir Jae-ha? ¿Por qué os ha hecho rogar ese irrespetuoso? – comenzó a decir Kija por su parte pareciendo verdaderamente escandalizado -. No es necesario que os rebajéis ante él, princesa. Yo, Hakuryuu Kija, estoy aquí para serviros en todo lo que necesitéis. Solo tenéis que decirme lo que deseáis y yo lo haré por vos. Seguro que puedo complaceros mucho mejor que él. Así que por favor, princesa, concededme ese honor. No me negaré a nada de lo que me pidáis.

El discurso apasionado de Kija fue interrumpido por la violenta risa de Zeno, que a la vez parecía estar ahogándose con su comida por hacerlo con la boca llena. Shin-ah asustado, le ayudó a recuperarse dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda. Por su parte Yona temblaba levemente con una expresión de shock, y parecía estar echando humo por las orejas debido al bochorno.

-¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia, Zeno? Le estoy haciendo una proposición seria a la princesa – le reprendió ofendido.

El rubio recuperó el aliento y le hizo un leve gesto de agradecimiento a Shin-ah, antes de mirar a Kija con una sonrisa divertida aún dibujada en su rostro.

-Hakuryuu no debería comprometerse a nada sin saber de lo que está hablando. Luego podría arrepentirse.

-No hay nada que ese hombre pueda hacer y yo no. Estoy dispuesto a todo. Haré lo mismo que él pero mejor. En cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar y en cualquier circunstancia.

Yona pareció alcanzar su límite con esas palabras y se cayó desmayada de su asiento hacia atrás, completamente roja y echando humo como una máquina de vapor.

-¡Princesa! – exclamó Kija histérico lanzándose sobre ella preocupado.

-Zeno ya se lo advirtió a Hakuryuu.

-¡¿Es culpa mía?! ¡¿He matado a la princesa?! – su pánico no dejaba de aumentar -. ¡Yun! ¡Yun! ¡Salva a la princesa! ¡No puede morirse!

-¡Cállate, bestia! ¡Nadie se va a morir! – le reprendió el nombrado dándole un golpe en la cabeza, para después agacharse al lado de la chica desmayada para comprobar su estado. Aunque sabía de sobra que no era nada grave. Con todo lo que habían dicho ya creía entender lo que había pasado y el por qué de la actitud de todos. No por nada era un genio guapo.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a la princesa? ¿Está enferma? – siguió preguntando Kija preocupado.

-Zeno se lo podría explicar todo a Hakuryuu. Pero si Zeno te cuenta toda la verdad, seguramente te pongas aún peor que la princesa – aseguró este, imaginándose sin problemas su shock cuando se enterara de lo que realmente le había estado proponiendo a la pobre chica tan apasionadamente.

-¿Acaso es una enfermedad contagiosa? – preguntó Kija por su parte, aún completamente ajeno -. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ayudar a la princesa? Parece tener calor.

Shin-ah abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por Zeno.

-El muchacho se encargará de la señorita – aseguró con una amplia sonrisa -. Será mejor que Hakuryuu vaya a asegurarse de que el señor no mate a Ryokuryuu. Aunque él mismo se lo esté buscando, seguramente la señorita se pondrá triste si le pasa algo.

-Dejádmelo a mí – se ofreció este determinado, al parecer contento de poder hacer algo para ayudar. Hizo crecer su garra dragón y se fue corriendo hacia el bosque siguiendo el rastro de los árboles despedazados.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar ahora lo que está pasando? – preguntó Yun mientras abanicaba a Yona. Aunque no se lo había preguntado a nadie en particular, se mantenía mirando fijamente a Zeno. Seguro de que este sabía todo desde el principio.

-Al muchacho no le hace falta que Zeno le explique nada. Después de todo eres un apuesto genio, ¿no?

-Por supuesto – aseguró Yun creído y con su ego a tope. Por su parte el rubio sonrió satisfecho de haberse librado de dar explicaciones embarazosas, al menos de momento -. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer para hacerla reaccionar? El sonrojo no se le quita. ¿Debería probar con agua fría?

-Desnúdala – dijo de repente Shin-ah, haciendo que los otros dos entraran en shock. Zeno se había confiado y había bajado la guardia con él -. Parece que ahora le gusta…

Zeno se apresuró en taparle la boca para callarle y le miró severamente.

-Seiryuu le había hecho una promesa a Zeno, ¿verdad? – le reprendió.

-No he dicho nada de lo que vi dentro de la tienda de campaña. He mantenido la promesa – se explicó este tranquilamente.

-¡Ya basta! – exclamó Yun, ahora también completamente ruborizado -. He cambiado de idea. No quiero saber nada más del asunto.

Zeno se rió nerviosamente rascándose la cabeza y Shin-ah ladeo la cabeza confundido.

-Pero yo si quiero saber. Zeno me lo prometió…

-Sí. Sí. Zeno lo hará luego, luego – se apresuró en decir este sacudiendo exageradamente las manos en negación.

-Más te vale tener cuidado con lo que le dices, hermano mayor – le advirtió Yun con tono sarcástico pero severo.

Zeno tragó saliva y sudó profusamente. ¿Por qué todos los jóvenes tenían que ser tan problemáticos de una forma u otra?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que también os haya gustado este pequeño extra. Yo no paraba de reír mientras lo escribía. Aún me he dejado cosas en el tintero, como "la charla" de Shin-ah o la reacción de Kija cuando se de cuenta de lo que realmente pasó entre Hak y Yona. Pero he decidido dejarlo ahí por ahora. Más adelante a lo mejor me animo a escribirlo.

Muchas gracias a **Tsukiyo-san** , **Merion** y **Patzylin-dono** por comentar en el capítulo anterior. Espero que os guste también está continuación y os animéis a dejarme un review otra vez con vuestra opinión.

Nos vemos.


	3. Capítulo Extra 2

Aquí, después de una larga espera, os traigo el nuevo capítulo extra que muchos me pedisteis. Más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?

En fin, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Capítulo Extra 2:

Yona abrió los ojos desorientada, y lo primero que encontró en su campo de visión fue el rostro de Yun.

-¡Por fin te has despertado! – le reclamó este, aunque era obvio que en el fondo estaba aliviado -. Ya creía que no te despertarías en toda la mañana.

Yona se incorporó, quedándose sentada en el suelo. Comprobó que se encontraba en su campamento, cerca de la hoguera. No veía a nadie alrededor además de Yun.

-¿Qué me ha pasado? – preguntó aún desorientada -. ¿Dónde están los demás?

-¿De verdad que no te acuerdas de nada? – se limitó a decirle Yun escéptico -. Después de todo el alboroto que tú y la Bestia del Trueno habéis ocasionado…

Al principio la princesa estaba realmente confundida, pero poco después los recuerdos de los últimos acontecimientos parecieron volver a su mente, ya que se estremeció volviéndose a poner completamente roja y se ocultó el rostro con las manos.

-No ha sido una pesadilla, ¿verdad? – se atrevió a preguntar ella unos segundos después, con la voz amortiguada por sus manos -. Realmente todos han…

-Sí. Creo que a estas alturas ya casi todos saben a qué os dedicasteis la Bestia del Trueno y tú esta noche – le confirmó firmemente Yun, sin ninguna delicadeza.

Yona soltó un quejido acongojado entre sus manos, muerta de la vergüenza.

-¡¿Todos?!

-Si hay alguien que aún no lo sabe ese sería Kija, aunque no lo puedo asegurar – le reiteró nuevamente sin tapujos -. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta de antes, Hak y Jae-ha aún siguen destrozando el bosque y Kija aún no ha vuelto de ir a buscarlos, aunque con el aumento del alboroto no me extrañaría que en realidad se haya unido también a la refriega. En cuanto a Shin-ah, Zeno tenía algunas cosas que necesitaba explicarle con urgencia, así que los dos se fueron a otro lugar para hablar tranquilamente. Tampoco han regresado.

El sonrojo de Yona aumentó aún más al deducir qué era lo que Zeno tenía que hablar con Shin-ah. Seguro que era "la charla" que les había adelantado antes a Hak y a ella. Quería que la tierra se la tragara.

-Tranquilízate o volverás a desmayarte – le advirtió Yun alarmado al verla volver a echar humo por las orejas -. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ya no tiene remedio. Solo tienes que solucionar las cosas que puedas y acarrear con las consecuencias.

La chica asintió ante sus palabras y pareció recomponerse un poco echando mano de su habitual determinación ante las adversidades.

-Sí, haré lo que pueda – aseguró dándose palmaditas en las mejillas, como si estuviera tratando de darse valor con ese simple gesto -. Y lo primero es parar la pelea antes de que alguien resulte herido. Iré a detenerlos – determinó a la vez que se ponía de pie y se encaminaba rápidamente hacia el bosque en la dirección en la que le parecía que procedían los sonidos de árboles cayendo.

-Espera Yona. Por ahí no – trató de advertirla Yun echando a correr detrás de ella.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque Yona había ido hacia donde Zeno y Shin-ah estaban hablando sin saberlo, y ya podía oír perfectamente su conversación.

-… y entonces cuando ella esté preparada lo metes dentro cuidadosamente, para no dañarla – alcanzó Yona a oírle decir a Zeno, haciendo que ésta se parara en seco.

Podía verles a los dos sentados uno frente al otro en un claro. Zeno tenía un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, cosa extraña en él, mientras que Shin-ah parecía verdaderamente confundido. No podía ser que realmente estuvieran hablando de…

-Pero antes has dicho que ellas tenían más de un agujero, ¿no? – inquirió Shin-ah cortando sus pensamientos, aparentemente confundido -. Entonces, ¿cómo sabes cuál es el correcto?

El sonrojo de Yona volvió a subir a su rostro a velocidad record.

Sí, era obvio que estaban a mitad de "la charla". Estaba totalmente avergonzada. Quería irse antes de que notaran su presencia, pero una rama traicionera crujió fuertemente cuando ella dio un vacilante un paso hacia atrás, delatando su posición. Tanto Shin-ah como Zeno se giraron al instante a mirarla sobresaltados. Por su parte Yona no sabía dónde meterse de la vergüenza.

-Yo… Yo solo… - comenzó a tartamudear ella.

-No es lo que parece, señorita – se apresuró en asegurar Zeno haciendo ademanes de negación con las manos, aunque era obvio que el sonrojo del rubio también había aumentado notoriamente -. Zeno solo le estaba enseñando a Seiryuu cómo se toca una flauta. No entiende para qué sirven tantos agujeros.

-Con que a tocar la flauta, ¿eh? – intervino Yun, que por fin le había dado alcance a Yona, con una clara expresión de "eso no se lo cree nadie" -. Aunque debo admitir que tu agilidad mental es sorprendente. Es increíble lo rápido que has dado con una excusa medianamente creíble. Deben ser los años de práctica mintiendo, ¿no?

-No es para tanto – aseguró Zeno, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-¡No era un cumplido! – exclamó el autoproclamado chico guapo exasperado.

Yona seguía totalmente roja, sin atinar a decir ninguna palabra. Por su parte Shin-ah seguía pareciendo confundido, y abrió la boca para decir algo. Pero fue interrumpido cuando se escuchó un estruendo muy cerca de ellos.

Todos se giraron a mirar, justo a tiempo de ver a Hak entrar apresuradamente en el prado seguido de cerca por Kija, el cual tenía una de esas expresiones aterradoras y demoníacas, que solo ponía cuando estaba a mitad de una batalla, y el poder de su garra de dragón estaba desplegado en todo su esplendor.

-¡Ven aquí maldito degenerado! – gritó Kija fuera de sí lanzando un zarpazo que Hak apenas pudo parar valiéndose de su lanza -. ¡Ven aquí y deja que te haga pedazos!

-En tus sueños – le respondió este esquivando o deteniendo todos sus frenéticos golpes.

-¡Es lo menos que podrías hacer para reparar tu honor después de haber mancillado a la princesa! – exclamó el dragón blanco cada vez más alterado -. ¡No sé cómo he podido confiar en ti para protegerla! ¡Ven aquí malnacido!

El intercambio de golpes e insultos continuó ante los anonadados espectadores, aunque los dos contendientes no parecieron darse cuenta de ello mientras seguían a lo suyo.

Yona fue la primera en salir de su estupor para volver a sonrojarse por las conclusiones que sacó de las palabras del dragón.

-Kija… Kija… ¿Él sabe…? - atinó a balbucear la chica.

-Sí, lo sabe – respondió Jae-ha a su inconclusa pregunta, a la vez que hacia su aparición de un elegante salto.

-¿Cómo? Acaso tú…

-Esa no fue mi intención Yona-chan – volvió a interrumpirla el dragón verde -. Kija-kun simplemente llegó en el momento más inoportuno, justo a tiempo de escuchar lo que no debía de la tranquila conversación que estábamos manteniendo Hak y yo – ante esas últimas palabras todos le miraron escépticos, claramente dudosos de que ellos dos hubieran podido tener una charla "tranquila" en esas circunstancias.

-¿"Tranquila conversación"? – se burló Yun, poniendo en palabras los pensamientos de todos -. Di más bien que irrumpió en medio de vuestra batalla campal justo a tiempo de oír alguna de tus burlas subidas de tono.

-También se podría decir así – admitió finalmente Jae-ha, sin perder su sonrisa traviesa.

-Y eso que Zeno se lo advirtió a Ryokuryuu – se lamentó el rubio, pareciendo ya superado por la situación, cosa rara en él -. ¿Por qué nunca le hacéis caso a Zeno?

-El caso es que después de oírnos Kija sacó rápidamente sus propias conclusiones y ya no quiso escucharnos. De modo que dejó salir su lado demoníaco, y se puso a perseguir a Hak como un loco, como habéis podido comprobar. Y eso es todo.

-¿Qué fue lo que escuchó exactamente? – quiso saber Yun, para así poder conocer a qué se enfrentaban.

-No estoy seguro, todo fue muy repentino – admitió el dragón verde -. Pero estoy seguro de que fue algo lo suficientemente específico como para que llegara a las conclusiones acertadas.

-¡¿Cómo has podido robarle la honra a la princesa sin estar casados?! ¡Le has arrebatado su pureza! – gritó Kija en ese momento, dejándoles claro a todos que sus suposiciones eran acertadas.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Él también no! – exclamó Yona sin poder contenerse, completamente abochornada y superada por la situación.

Sin embargo esta vez su voz pareció llamar la atención de Kija, ya que este detuvo repentinamente su frenético ataque para mirarla.

Después de eso una serie de emociones se sucedieron por el rostro del dragón blanco en cuestión de segundos: vergüenza, arrepentimiento, determinación, ira, confusión, vacilación… Aunque al final pareció triunfar la vergüenza, ya que se puso rojo como un tomate, y poco después se apresuró en correr hacia ella, dejando su pelea en el olvido, para arrodillarse e inclinarse hasta que su frente tocó en suelo frente a ella.

-¡Lo lamento tanto, princesa! – comenzó a disculparse completamente exaltado -. ¡Siento no haber estado más pendiente para así haber evitado que esta bestia os mancillara! ¡He fracasado como uno de los cuatro dragones! ¡No tengo perdón! ¡Pero sobre todo, siento mucho las proposiciones indecorosas que os hice antes! ¡No sabía lo que estaba diciendo! ¡Juro que no lo sabía! ¡De otro modo nunca habría…!

-¿Qué proposiciones indecorosas? – quiso saber Hak, quien se había acercado también a escuchar. Por la expresión de su rostro no parecía estar muy contento.

-Kija dijo que le haría a Yona todo lo que Hak la había hecho pero mejor – admitió Shin-ah tranquilamente, antes de que nadie lo anticipara y pudiera detenerle.

-Ya veo – asintió Hak a la vez que un aura oscura comenzaba a emanar de él.

Zeno corrió a taparle la boca a Shin-ah, antes de que este pudiera decir algo más que empeorara aún más la situación. Aunque el daño ya estaba hecho. Todos los demás retrocedieron un paso nerviosos ante el aura oscura de Hak, incluso Yona.

-He actuado mal y aceptaré el castigo de la princesa – comenzó a decir Kija por su parte, enderezándose de su posición postrada para encarar al pelinegro sin ningún rastro de temor -. ¡Pero tú no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme, ya que lo que lo que tú has hecho es mucho peor! – le echo en cara señalándole de forma acusadora.

Hak no se amilanó, de hecho pareció cabrearse aún más mientras balanceaba amenazadoramente su lanza.

-Solo quiero dejarte una cosa clara, serpiente albina – comenzó con un tono sombrío y determinado -. Ella es mía. Solo mía. Y no pienso compartirla con nadie.

El corazón de Yona dio un brinco ante su apasionada declaración, y los demás también dejaron salir una exclamación de admiración. Pero Kija por su parte no se dio por vencido.

-La princesa es más de los cuatro dragones que tuya. Después de todo, ella nació para ser nuestra maestra y nos une un pacto antiguo irrompible – declaró el dragón blanco solemne -. Tú, por otra parte, no eres más que su sirviente. Ni siquiera estáis unidos por el santo matrimonio. Así que no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella.

-Pues si ese es el punto me casaré con ella. Así no hay problema, ¿no? – determinó Hak como si nada, dejando a Kija sin palabras, a la vez que los demás soltaban una exclamación de sorpresa y Yona finalmente se desmayaba porque ya no podía con tantas emociones.

Jae-ha cogió a la chica en un acto reflejo antes de que se callera de bruces contra el suelo, ganándose una mirada asesina de Hak.

-¡Y tú no la toques ojos caídos pervertido! – exclamó a la vez que se acercaba para arrebatarle rápidamente a Yona y cogerla él mismo en brazos para dirigirse con paso decidido hacia el campamento, antes de que a nadie le diera tiempo de decir nada más.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos mientras les veían alejarse, procesando los últimos acontecimientos, algunos más conmocionados y anonadados que otros. Hasta que finalmente fue Shin-ah el que habló primero:

-Entonces, ¿ahora va a metérsela otra vez por su agujero? – preguntó de forma completamente inocente.

Zeno se apresuró en volver a taparle la boca, pero, nuevamente, el daño ya estaba hecho.

-¡Por encima de mi cadáver! – exclamó Kija determinado, a la vez que se lanzaba corriendo detrás de la pareja.

Jae-ha se rió divertido.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién te ha enseñado ese tipo de cosas, Shin-ah-kun? ¿Acaso ha sido nuestro venerable anciano? – inquirió de forma burlona.

-¡No te dije que tuvieras cuidado con lo que le enseñabas! – reprendió Yun al rubio por su parte.

-¡No es culpa de Zeno! – se defendió este exaltado -. ¡Nos interrumpisteis a mitad de "la charla"!

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Esta situación ya se me está saliendo de las manos! – se lamentó el autoproclamado chico guapo, haciendo caso omiso de las réplicas del rubio -. Jae-ha, ven conmigo por si te necesito para parar alguna pelea, y tú Zeno, asegúrate de que esta vez le queda todo claro a Shin-ah si no quieres vértelas conmigo – le amenazó antes de echar a correr también hacia el campamento.

-¡Suerte! – se limitó a exclamar Jae-ha burlón antes de desaparecer con un salto, dejando nuevamente solos a Zeno y Shin-ah.

El dragón amarillo suspiró frustrado y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la hierba desde su posición sentada.

-¡Zeno ya no puede más! – se quejó frustrado, perdiendo una vez más su habitual compostura -. ¡Zeno ya no tiene edad para estas cosas!

Shin-ah se limitó a ladear la cabeza confundido, y Ao, por su parte, se bajó de su peluca para ofrecerle una de sus amadas bellotas al rubio.

Zeno ya no sabía si reír o llorar.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Y aquí se termina este extra. Espero que os haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews en este fanfic y animado a continuarle. Muchas gracias a **Tsukiyo-san** , **Merion** , **Patzylin-Donno** , **oxybry** , **Cerisier Jin** , **Dulce-chan** , **Guest** , **luulyta22** , **Anansi's acolyte** y **lady-werempire**.

Ya no creo que publique nada más de este fanfic. Estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado. Sin embargo si recibo muchas peticiones y me dais alguna idea que me inspire en los reviews tal vez lo continúe, como he hecho con este segundo capítulo extra. Pero por ahora no prometo nada.

Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
